User talk:Rwik66
Hello there, feel free to leave a message. Welcome Hi, welcome to the Rwik66! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rwik66 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 12:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Rwik, remove the plagiarism you have committed on Yashiro Nakagawa's article from my Minerva article immediately, this is your second warning. The first was given on the comments on your page. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:01, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Alright Rwik, seriously, last warning. You still have content on Yashiro's article that is clearly just a reworded variation of mine. If you'd like a lengthy description for Territory, you can either make one yourself or try using the canon description. Don't plagiarize. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:41, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hmm I'd rather you don't do that. But, if you can get the images without Minerva in them (cropping her out), then sure. Don't make it a habit. 17:04:20 Mon First off, I've deleted your comments. In most situations, I'd take the opinions of a user with an open mind; your comment was left merely to start an argument and deflect Ashy's problems from you. Now, to get some things out of the way, Yama-jii's flames were pure heat, they only appeared to be "fire" due to his reiatsu. The Taiyou no Yoroi (please get the name right) uses the basic appearance of this for an ability that is fundamentally different; the flames Hephaestus uses are actual fire, for starters, and he can control them much like Jason would have controlled his original shround of darkness energy. Also something; Per did the majority of the work on Hephaestus, take up your issues with her when she returns.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:23, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm not in the mood to read an entire article, but I'll tell you this. Remove the mention of him having the appearance of a man of Japanese descent. First, don't make mention of real world locations in articles, as they do not exist in the FTverse -- there is no Japan, no Asia, none of that. That's the real reason it needs to remove entirely. Also, there's the less important fact the guy doesn't look Japanese (or even Oriental) by any means, which is usually the case with anime/manga characters. 01:01:33 Wed After careful deliberation, I see no need to allow this magic, Rwik. Simply creating a character who uses Requip, Territory, and Heavenly Body Magic would produce the same effect.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the wiki. I'm Perchan (just call me Per), the proper admin of magic and spelling/punctuation. Just dropping by to say hi~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:38, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Also Rwik, you wanted to create a new magic, if I recall. Can you explain it on my talk page, if you still wish to create it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. I'm going to bed now, but when Ashy's on tomorrow, I'll talk to him about it. Also, I'd advise you not to edit with an unregistered IP. That'll get you banned for real and I can't do anything about it then. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Best I can do is reduce it to six months. Sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:17, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Regarding your ban Rwik. Simply put, regardless of the idea that you might be repenting, we cannot unban you from the plagiarism you have committed based on your rules. If we did that, we'd be breaking our own principles and that would make us look corrupt, which we're not. Don't ask again and please wait patiently till your ban is over, that's all I can advise. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) You can't just take over the guild Imperial Fang like that so change it now. You were banned and I got an admis permission so yeah I can do what I want with it. if you don't want me to speak with the admins you will put it back how it was. I'll deal with it right now. You can have Imperial Fang, the original owner takes precedent over the "adopter". And tbh Rwik, I think that FT scanners have given up or something, I'm not sure really. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:48, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I will. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:03, August 26, 2014 (UTC) The first thing that many people tend to notice about Yashiro is the fact that he has indigo hair; his hair goes all the way down to his chin with several strands of hair getting within his face. Hilariously, it takes him around two hours each day to get his hair in it's traditional order. His eyes are a crystal ocean blue that will shift to a icy azure depending on the mood that Yashiro is in. Despite the fact that he is only entering his twenties, Yashiro looks to be older as he often has to correct people who mistake him to be in his thirties or even forties. He is considered a handsome man in society as he has admirers from both genders, often going to incredible and sometimes frightening lengths just to met him—this is due to his soft facial feature that automatically draw people in. Yashiro is surprisingly tall and has a well toned yet lean physique, being defined by his six pack underneath his attire. He often states that he has undergone physical conditioning in the past though it is never stated what it was for; some assume that it was for when he discovered his magic and began to strengthen his body. When it come to clothing, Yashiro is often seen wearing one outfit; this outfit consist of a dark blue high-collared trench coat that is left unzipped from the waist down. Keeping the trench coat somewhat closed is a black belt that has a golden buckle that is used to strap two pieces of clothing together, securing them in place. Underneath his complex trench coat, Yashiro has on a white collared shirt as well as matching dark blue pants and to finish it off, he wears a pair of black knee-high boots that have silver frames on them. Here you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I'd suggest To Aru Majutsu no Index;s Academy City, some Yu-Gi-Oh series' cities (which names escape me), Karakura Town from Bleach, and Morioh from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I can't really recall many more :c The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Per's Guide on Magic and Characters Characters Alright, as promised, here's some advice on how to write. IMAGINAAAAAAAATION First off, and this is most important: You know how most people try and keep it within canon and try and fit their works in the universe? Well, don't do that. Sure, it's good and all, but after you run out of things to do with canon, it just restricts your writing ability and you'll be forced into a writer's block. Manga accuracy (aka making your character something you might actually see in a legal guild or whatever or doing a similar plot point) holds you back. Try and branch out a bit with both your characters and storylines—use all of your creativity and think of what YOU'D think would be great to use, instead of what would fit the FT-verse. However, don't go overboard with this—it's best to apply subtle little traces of original flavour here and there in articles, but not so much that it completely rewrites canon (for example, don't make a Black Wizard stronger than Zeref, a triple-element Dragon Slayer, spells stronger than Fairy Law, etc). In fact, set your story in an alternate universe so that you have more freedom, and add concepts as you go. You can pretty much do anything as long as at its core, it holds basis in this magical world, really. Character Creation As for characters, go wild. Do anything you want; really—but here's a detailed guide: They need to be believable, they need to seem to be people you could meet at any time in any place. This is essential. You might have the best story line ever, with well-scripted plot turns, perfect foreshadowing, and excellent craft in general, but if your characters are flat, if your reader cannot tell one character from the next, your reader just won’t care about the story. The main character is the hardest one to make—it's a given that writers always fall into the fact that the supporting casts are more interesting. First, start off with the personality; that means you need to make that character human. It doesn’t necessarily mean that the character needs to be a human being or act exactly like one. Exceptions where a character has an inhuman personality can only be made interesting if human nature is understood first. First it's important to differentiate between how a character behaves with other characters (the image they give of themselves onto others) and what they really are on the inside. Often, people use masks to hide their real selves mainly for two reasons: in order to hide their inner feelings and secrets, or to be accepted by others. While many authors like to make their characters without any “masks,” this trait could certainly give more depth to your characters. Another trait is that they have to be likeable! Making a character likable is a real challenge. This is where study comes in. Look around you. Look back into your own history. Who were the people that you just plain felt good being around? Can you distill some of the things they said and did? Can you find a way to incorporate those traits into your character? Keep in mind that the likableness of a character is more than just the way they think or act, but it has a lot to do with how you have the other characters in the story react to him or her. Your character will “show up” in his or her speech. Will the character be a quick-thinking action-oriented person who speaks in one to two-syllable words, with short sentences and paragraphs? Or will the character be of a poetic bent, speaking in a flowery way? I would strongly advise that you make a general outline of your character's personality—something you'd like, and look over these following questions in order to figure out what you really want. *How is your character when alone? *Does your character treat everyone the same? Is your character nicer/meaner/funnier/etc. with certain people? If so, why do they act differently? *Are the feelings your character expresses on the outside really what your character feels? *If your character could have unlimited power/anonymity, would your character remain the same person? *Does your character have a burden/secrets that he/she isn’t able to share? *What is your character's greatest desire? *How much would that character give to accomplish it? *Who does your character love? (friends, family, lovers etc.) *What does your character enjoy to do in his/her spare time? *What are your character's hobbies/interests/likes/dislikes? Then, flaws come into play—your character flaws in order to be a person. Characters that have the same flaws as the audience are considerably easier to identify with than their less flawed counterparts. Some flaws can make your audience identify with the struggles of your character. Other flaws will make your character unique and interesting. Making your characters outgrow some of their flaws can make interesting plot points. However, it is important to avoid giving a character just a single flaw or fake flaws. Characters will and should always have many flaws no matter what, even if those flaws are eventually overcome or controlled through development. You do need to know what drives your character. What is it that your character is driven to achieve? What does he or she want? This is one of the most essential needs when building a new character. In fact, this is the one thing that you should not neglect no matter what level every character may have in the story. Even the walk-ons need to have a reason for being, and that reason is to accomplish or to obtain something. Do you have a concept you want to use for their drive? If so, that's great, and if you don't, I'll help you think of one. Now, backstory! The backstory is what your character did before "getting here." After all, when you are writing a story, your characters exist before it, as does the rest of the world you are creating. Planning a sensible backstory for your characters helps strengthen their personality traits and establish their way of life. If your character's story and life is solid enough, they won't feel to the reader as "just a face" that was put there to fill a slot in the plot. In turn, having your character's backstory clearly influence their decisions (even if it is not clear to the audience what the backstory is) helps your readers relate to the character. Magic To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano (エーテルナノ, Ēterunano), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages; and every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In order to cast spells, a magician derives the power necessary from two sources: their own body, and the atmosphere. It appears that the concept of using a proportion to one or the other is dependent entirely upon the magic used in question. With internal magic such as High Speed, one requires the use of their own magic far more than external magic such as Fire Magic, where they generally rely more on atmospherically magic. By collecting eternano and subsequently imbuing it with a certain 'command' through either an incantation, hand gesture or a simple spell name, allow it to then mysteriously take upon a characteristic unique to that spell. Interestingly, some magicians, if they are descended from unique families, have shown that they are capable of replenishing their eternano faster thanks to unique traits. That's pretty much how spells are formed; take note of that, since it will play heavily into your creations. DESCRIPTIONS! So, for descriptions proper, I'd say you look around a fair bit. What do you like? Will it inspire you? What do you think will be the upper limit of the character's power? Consult a thesaurus, to use better words for your descriptions too; that really helps. For spells, that's probably a lot easier for me. Lemme use Natsu for an example, and his named spell, Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō). Let's say you'd just write "Natsu breathes a huge torrent of fire that burns anything it touches", right? Well, that tells you basically nothing. So, Natsu's breathing fire? What the hell does the name have to do with anything? What purpose does this power have? If you don't understand how a power works, then it's virtually impossible to use it effectively with your abilities. As opposed to creating a set of powers that when used together allow you to do things you otherwise couldn't do, you instead have a collection of attacks, not much different than, "slash, pierce, thrust, chop", with some minor differences. So you want to add the fundamentals to "Fire Dragon's Roar", let's begin with the naming. Roar. This implies that it comes from the mouth, hence the "roar", breath, etc. So Natsu's breathing flames? Or is he? Lemme say that his attack actually releases highly combustible air released from his lungs, that when it comes into contact with the atmosphere, it ignites. Alright, so now you know why Natsu's attack appears as a bunch of flames spewing from his mouth. It's not actually flames being released from his throat, but an ignitable substance. It's different, and can still be expanded on. So let's add more to it. Fire Dragon's? Pretty ambiguous, but lemme do it. Fire Dragon. Dragon fire is pretty dang powerful, and in Fairy Tail they can eat their respective element. Alright, so lemme add in the secondary effect that flames, in whatever form it's in, is a fuel for this fire. Meaning Natsu's attack can devour other forms of fire to make itself bigger and more powerful. Good work. While you haven't worked out how this function works, at the very least you have a basic understanding of how Natsu's power works. You're making building blocks so you can get to the smaller details later. So now you have a powerful attack, but now it needs a weakness. Why? Because it's a gosh-dang powerful attack, that can be used both offensively and defensively. So how about you assume this weakness comes from its overwhelming potential for damage. Natsu doesn't like to use it too close to him, since even HE is not immune to the flames once it gets strong enough. Now you have a viable and interesting attack. And since it's unique in how it works, and you've included its basic fundamental principles, they can modified or later expanded on. The process of creating the mechanics for your magic and spells are simpler than it sounds. For Fire Dragon's Roar, it had an intended effect, flames come from mouth, burn everything. Simple, but lacking in details to set it apart from virtually any other fire based ability. So I asked myself the question, what form does this attack take? Obviously, it's a bunch of fire originating from his mouth. So then my next question was 'how does it form'? Is Natsu literally breathing out a bunch of fire, or is it something else? For Fire Dragon's Roar, I decided to go with ignitable air. With his attack now formed, it was time to add some secondary effects, because it's not the primary power that gets the enemy; it's the secondary ones they don't know. Expanding on the "combustible air" that Natsu exhales, I added in the fact that it can use opposing fire elemental magic as a source of fuel, which led to it consuming the flames in other attacks. The form the attack takes and how the attack actually forms, are good places to start for any given power. Even Ichigo Kurosaki's power from Bleach, as simple as it is has a defining mechanic behind it. Zangetsu eats up its spiritual energy, condenses it, which in turn amplifies its power, then releases it through the tip of the blade during an attack to release a wave of energy. His Bankai expands on this "compression" by compressing all of his spiritual energy into his body (and not just his sword), which in turn amplifies his own physical abilities, particularly his speed. His Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō takes this up to eleven, by compressing his entire spiritual energy into his body, allowing not even a speck to be released further increasing his abilities. Despite the apparent ambiguity of his powers, they've all got the same mechanic of compression. Since Kubo has constantly stated that Ichigo's spiritual pressure is vast and he's unable to control it, his Zanpakutō is perfect for him since it augments it through granting him the ability to enhance his control over it via compression and amplification. See? You can make a whole slew of techniques just by using ONE mechanic. I'm going to tell you that while training helps your character grow, as do RPs and such, the real way for them to progress in terms of learning spells is to detail the mechanics. When you address the basics of any given technique, ask yourself what form it takes, how it forms, and what unique abilities does it have. The more specific you get with a power, the more uses it has. By doing so, you provide a means of expanding on them, and creating new variants from one. A single technique should be able to spawn a thousand different uses. You can't do this if you just go "it does this". Let's also use Amaterasu from Naruto, a series I love to hate for an example. It only has one effect: burning everything in its path. Because it only has one effect and cannot be used in other ways because all that is explained is that it's black fire coming from the user's eyes which really can't be manipulated in a lot of ways (sans a few uses), it further shows the impracticality of the Mangekyō Sharingan, regardless of how powerful fanon or the manga makes it out to be. A truly powerful technique isn't super strong, or it's magnitude, but rather how variable it can be and it's number of uses. This is why Rasengan is one of the greatest techniques in the Naruto manga. And variation and utility can't exist without developing the mechanics behind the attack, so it is ESSENTIAL. Decisions You know that some people just make techniques because they look cool, or are highly powerful, right? Well, that's not a good idea to do. For example, let's use the Mangekyō Sharingan and it's derived techniques from Naruto. They're powerful, they're threatening, and they're IMPRACTICAL. Most idiots on Naruto Fanon use the Mangekyō because it's cool and well, the most badass characters have it. Well, they're only going by the fact that Sasuke is the Creator's Pet and Itachi is hax...though if they paid attention, the Mangekyō was a key in Itachi's death. Sure, you've got all these hax abilities, but is it really worth going blind for, when you can just use the Rasengan, which is less powerful, but more reliable? In addition, a spell that uses magical crap to explain how it works isn't reliable. It's a well-known fact that science is a good deal more reliable than magic; this translates into techniques as well – you can always trust a Dragon's Roar to be a Dragon's Roar and you can always trust it to be used with just as much power as you intended. However, you cannot always trust Territory to be perfect, in fact, due to the notorious difficulty of it, it's very easy to misuse it or to be incapable of bringing out its full potential: There's of course also the fact that Lost Magic attacks may not always succeed, if you're not very talented or proficient at using them. Another asset is customization. This is one of the greatest differences, one technique may be customized rather easily in comparison to another; Gray has customized his Ice-Make spells into many, MANY different spells, most of which on the fly. Stuff like Abyss Break require much more skill and effort to customize, and when you can, it's only a few minor changes that don't matter much in the long run—and also, only the strongest of the strongest are proficient enough to provide spell variations to their flashiest techniques. Quality over quantity, you know what they say. Having a powerful technique and using it effectively is two different things; if you simply use it to spice up your attacks, provide distractions or as an effort to look extra badass; which probably includes Lost Magic in some shape or form, you're not using it effectively, in fact; you might as well throw large chunks of your character's energy-levels out the nearby window. Massive spells; however powerful they may be are rather limited on their own and can easily be avoided if it isn't too powerful or if you haven't planned ahead. The more you write the stronger the technique will be interpreted as, remember that. It's also pretty much required that you know the exact function and mechanic behind a technique if you want to use it correctly, take Gentle Fist from Naruto for example. The strength behind the art isn't that you're hitting the opponent really, really fast (and I've seen noobs think that that's the real strength; really)—it's that you're attacking the foe's chakra circulatory system and subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. Basically, pummeling your foe is pretty useless compared to it's ACTUAL ability—your foe will be long dead before things get serious if you're good enough. Also, think about your character's personality and what you want to accomplish with the spells you have. If all you want is to defeat your opponent; attune your spells in such a way as to make it harder for him or her to counter them; and by constantly targeting their weaknesses – chain together multiple spells if your character's skill level permits it and watch with a smug face as the opponent, unused to effective utilization of spells as he likely is, struggles to keep his head above water. Honestly, it's a plus if you can chain together multiple spells through varied means; personally I find this to be best done with a single elemental spell, with this I mean that mold several start-ups of a spell together into one in order to effectively "fuse" all the affected spells together into one. If you do this, amuse yourself by finding out how these spells would be if they were fused together with one another; then do just that. Don't Also, don't just slap random spells on because they're cool; simply using them all together without thinking about what effect they'd have or how to use them in a serious battle (aka strategically) is pretty much a waste of time. Let's say you used Abyss Break and some Dragon Slayer techniques in quick succession in order to kill your foe ASAP. If your opponent knows what they're doing then they'll have dodged it and countered it with something far more effective in a single post. The result to your character? Pretty much drained of magical energy. You'd be much better off using an ordinary technique than whoring your strongest abilities. Don't use high-level spells unless it is absolutely necessary. If you don't know how to use a technique properly and how to make the most efficient use of a spell of that level the only thing you'll accomplish is to tire out your character and remember that using any spell IS tiring; a powerful one probably more so than most techniques given the way it is structured. A single Abyss Break would likely consume as much energy as ten Fire Bullets; unless you have a good plan or ridiculous amounts of energy, you simply don't waste that much energy just to look cool. There you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:40, July 17, 2014 (UTC) No Angel Soul- we banned it some time ago. I'd suggest using Demon Soul or Beast Soul. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:32, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Cosmic Magic Reply So long as you continued to remain an active member on the site (an exact period not stated in the rules) the rules would ultimately fall in your favor in regards to getting the article back. However, I've no intention of trying to wait you out or fight over a digital page for several reasons. The majority of which being my own lack of activity on this wiki for personal reasons. You can have your page back, do treat it with care though. I have fond memories of using it after all. Good day.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 06:30, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Rwik66, my name is julie & im also a fan of FT. i write FT fanfiction in wattpad & the book im currently writing, I wanted Lucy to have a cool new magic, so I went searching and I found one that sounded really awesome, cosmic magic. I was hoping to get your permission if I could use that magic in my fanfiction. 22:27, January 7, 2020 (UTC)